Love Knows No Bounds
by gmlove
Summary: Charlotte dropped out of college and moved back home to take care of her little sister, Caroline, who has leukemia. Charlotte struggles dealing with her sister's condition and hasn't felt like her normal self in so long. Enter Steve Rogers, who struggles with dealing with his past and new time. Together, Charlotte and Steve find out they have more in common than they know...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! So this is a story about a 21-year old named Charlotte. Charlotte dropped out of college and moved back home to take care of her little sister, Caroline, who has leukemia. Charlotte is trying her best to be strong for her sister and family and is struggling coping with everything being thrown at her. Enter Steve Rogers, who together with Charlotte, discover a friend in one another and find out they have so much in common than they know. This story is inspired by "My Sister's Keeper" and it won't necessarily follow the story line. Rated 'M' for future chapters...**

**Please review! Good, bad...all I ask is you be polite!**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. God, I looked so awful. I stared at my body, realizing how thin I've gotten over the past weeks. My long, dark brown hair fell in messy, disheveled waves down my back and my skin was paler than usual. I looked even closer and noted the faint dark circles under my eyes. I sighed, wiping the single tear that fell from my hazel eyes.

Every day was a struggle, fearing that any day now would be her last. It was stressing and not only took its toll on me, but the rest of the family as well. Mom still worked her job as a nurse, but only part time to help take care of Caroline. Dad's sister, Sarah, quit her job in San Francisco and moved to New York with us to help. Unfortunately, dad passed away a couple years ago in a car accident. The car that hit him had a drunk driver behind the wheel. Mom hasn't been the same since. In fact, nothing really has been the same since then and Caroline going back into remission definitely didn't help. Not that I'm blaming her, it's obviously not her fault. I have a younger brother, Caleb, who was only 15 years of age and is the youngest out of the three of us. Caroline only a year and a half older at the age of 16.

It seemed like my life was falling apart. My beautiful little sister was so sick, my dad is gone, and I quit school to move back home and I don't even have a job to help support. I dare not show my weakness in front of my family, though. I have to be strong for them. I have to be strong for Caroline. I sighed once again, pulling a gray blazer over my small frame and pulling a matching beret over my hair, in attempt to hide my messy hair.

I stepped out of my room and found my mom chopping up vegetables in the kitchen. Ever since Caroline fell into remission, everything we ate was steamed, cleaned and healthy. I studied her for a minute, noticing she'd been crying. My heart ached for her, she is probably taking this the hardest after all that she's been through.

"Hey mom." I walked over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm going out on a walk, do you need anything while I'm out?"

She didn't even bother to look up from cutting her carrots. "Where are you going, Charlotte? I can't have you dilly-dallying around. What if you sister needs you? I need you here."

"No worries, mom. I talked to Aunt Sarah and she said she'd keep an eye on her for the time being." I sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I just need to get out…I need to clear my mind right now. I won't be gone for more than an hour or so. I'll have my phone on me if you need me."

Not waiting for an answer, I walked out and stepped into the cool, autumn air. I had my arms crossed as I walked, thinking about everything leading up to this point, like I always do. I've never felt so hopeless…and helpless. I hadn't even noticed I had wandered into a park and almost walked into a tree. Slightly blushing, I walked to the nearest bench I could find and plopped down, burying my face in my hands.

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" came a concerned voice that scared me and nearly made me jump off the bench. I looked to my right and saw a very handsome man with dirty blonde hair sitting on the other side of the bench, looking at me through his crystal blue eyes. He wore a brown jacket with a navy blue shirt underneath and blue jeans. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, miss…"

"I-it's okay." I stuttered, a little nervous. "I didn't even see you sitting here. I was lost in my own little world I guess."

"It's no problem at all." He gave a small smile and reached over extending his hand. "My name is Steve."

_Wow, he was sure polite. Not something you really see in guys nowadays…_

I gave him a small smile in return. "My name is Charlotte. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and noticed how his hand nearly engulfed mine. Looking at him again, I noticed he was very built. I blushed slightly and quickly looked away. Awkward silence.

"So if you don't mind me asking, are you okay, Charlotte? You seemed pretty distressed. N-not that you have to tell me or anything…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

I looked at him again and a small smile tugged at my lips at his shyness. He didn't look like someone who would be shy. "I don't mind you asking. I just thought I'd take a little walk. I've had a lot on my mind lately and needed some fresh air." I looked at him and made contact with his blue eyes, noting how beautiful they were. We stared at each other for a couple seconds before he looked away and stared up at the trees. "What about you?" I asked.

"Same reason, actually." He gave another small smile and looked back down at me. "You come here a lot?"

"Oh no…not really. I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I kind of just ended up here." I looked down and twiddled my thumbs, noting the little nervousness in me. Why am I so nervous? Since when am I nervous around guys? _Oh wait, I haven't even been around_ _a guy since high school…_

Steve gave a light laugh. "I believe it. You nearly walked into that tree."

I blushed and I'm sure he noticed it too. "You saw that?" _Ugh_…_how embarrassing._

"No worries, miss. By no means am I judging you." He gave a reassuring smile and I swear it gave me little butterflies inside my stomach.

"You can call me Charlotte, you know." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and looked down, twiddling my thumbs. "And yeah sorry you had to see that. I have a lot on my mind I suppose."

"Oh…well I don't want to pry but if it helps to talk about it, I'm all ears, Charlotte. Sometimes talking about it helps, even if it's talking to strangers. I talked some old man's head off last week…" Steve chuckled and looked back up at the trees.

I looked at him once again, giving him a sad smile. "I'm not sure talking will help any. My situation is a bit complicated. You have a lot on your mind it sounds like."

"I guess you can say that…" he trailed off, his smile fading off his lips.

"Well what's wrong?" I asked, interested.

"You tell me first." He countered back, that handsome smile tugging on his lips again.

"I-I'll tell you. But promise me you won't feel bad for me or treat me any different."

"I wont. You have my word. And remember, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to…"

"It's okay, I don't mind. I haven't really talked to anyone in such a long time…" I trailed off and took in a deep breath and told him everything. Well, not everything. But I ended up telling him about my sister going into remission, how I'd lost my dad not so long before, how I had to quit school…

"So…yeah…" I finished, wiping a single tear that fell from my eye. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I was going to cry…"

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I truly am, Charlotte." Steve apologized.

"Oh, you have nothing to be sorry for. Just…thank you for listening. I know I just met you and all, but it means a lot. This is the first time I've been able to get out of the house in such a long time and actually talk to someone other than my family for once."

Steve opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted at the sound of my phone ringing. Looking up at him apologetically, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. It was a text message from my mom.

_Charlotte, please come home. You've been out too long. _– _Mom_

"Well, it looks like I have to be going. Mom wants me home." I sighed as I stood up. "It was very nice meeting you, Steve." I held out my hand again as he stood up and shook it.

"It was nice meeting you too, Charlotte." He smiled that smile again. I smiled in return and turned on my heel and started walking the opposite direction. "Wait, Charlotte!" I heard his voice call out.

I turned around and saw him jogging up to me. "Yes?" I asked.

"I…uh…well I know we just met but I…" Steve turned a little red and looked down, then back up at me. "I would really like to see you again. I mean, if that's okay. Maybe I could um…take you out or something?"

That definitely threw me off guard. I did not expect that at all. I could feel my cheeks turning red for the millionth time that day. _Well he sure is polite...not to mention amazingly handsome. Wait...I can't. Caroline needs me. I can't have any distractions._

"S-sure…I would like that…" So much for that thought.

"Really? I mean great. Can I…um, have your number please?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

My hands shook slightly out of nervousness as I pulled out my phone again. I waited a couple seconds. "Aren't you going to pull out your phone so I can give me my number?"

"Oh. Of course…just one second…" Steve pulled out his phone and fumbled with it. "Do you know how to use one of these?" he asked, blushing.

"A cell phone?" I asked and gave a small laugh. "I…I mean yes, I do. Here let me help you." I stepped towards him and took his phone from his hands. That was when I noticed how tall he was compared to me. He had to be what…6'3, 6'4? I was short compared to him only standing at 5'4.

"Here," I gave the phone back to him, "my number is in there and I called my phone so I will be sure to save your number."

"T-thanks, Charlotte. Sorry, not much into cell phones and never had one till just recently. I hope to hear from you soon. It was nice meeting you."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm looking forward to hearing from you…" I looked up at him and gave him one last smile before walking away and heading home.

I haven't felt that way in such a long time. All happy inside…it's different than what I'm used to. I walked home feeling a little better but it wasn't long before that familiar feeling of depression hit me again. I walked up the doorsteps and opened the front door.

"Sorry I took so long." I said to my mother, taking off my blazer and setting it on the coat rack.

"Go upstairs and see if your sister needs anything." Was all she said.

I sighed and made my way to her room. I stopped at the base of the stairs hearing my phone go off for a couple of seconds. I looked at my screen and saw that I had a text message. From Steve.

_Dinner tomorrow night?_

I smiled to myself and looked over at my mom, who was looking at me like I was crazy. I replied back.

_That sounds great, Steve._

I made my way up the stairs and heard my phone ring again. Another text.

_Alright_ _then...It's a date. See you tomorrow, around 6? I'll pick you up at your place, if that's okay?_

I replied back.

_Sure. I will text you my address shortly. See you then._

I smiled and opened the door to my sister's room, excited to share everything that happened in the last hour with her.

**There you go! Please let me know what you think. :D Next chapter you will get more interaction with Caroline and of course Steve and Charlotte's first date. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you who chose to follow my story and to those who added my story to your favorites. Means a lot!**

**Sometime soon, I'm going to create a Tumblraccount dedicated to Love Knows No Bounds so stay tuned for that.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2! Please review and let me know what you think! ;)**

"Hey guys." I greeted as I walked into Caroline's room. Caroline sat up on her bed flipping through fashion magazines with Aunt Sarah, who sat beside her crossed-legged on the full-sized bed. Caroline looked up and grinned at me while adjusting the pink bandana on her bald head. She looked paler than usual today…

"Hi Sis…did something happen? You look kinda happy." She gave a small laugh and motioned for me to come over.

"Yup, she's right! What happened?" Aunt Sarah poked at me and pulled me over to Caroline's bed, motioning me to sit next to her.

Aunt Sarah was the one who held us together. Aunt Sarah was the younger sister of my late dad, at the age of 30. She certainly didn't look her age though. She looked like she could be 23 or 24. She was of average height, around 5'6 and had dark hair like me. Dad said Aunt Sarah and I looked like sisters. Aunt Sarah was way prettier, in my opinion. And on top of her

beautiful

looks, she had the friendliest, funniest and most outgoing personality.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" I trailed off and felt my cheeks blush. I've never talked about this stuff in front of them. I'm not open book like my aunt and sister who share and talk about everything.

"Oh come on, Char! Tell us…please?" Caroline's soft voice begged.

"Look how shy and red she is, Carol! She's obviously met someone." Aunt Sarah said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Damn she's good.

I sighed and smiled, looking up at Caroline and scooting closer to her and I sat up against the headboard. I motioned for her to lean on me and she did. I held her close and kissed her temple. "Remember how I said I was going on a walk earlier? I was walking through the park and sat on one of the benches. He was sitting there and I didn't even realize it till he asked me if he was alright. I- "

"Is he cute?" Aunt Sarah cut in, wide-eyed and smiling.

My thoughts traced back to Steve. I remembered how tall he was and his dirty blonde hair he had parted to the side. Most of all, I remember his beautiful blue eyes.

"Look at that face! He must be hot!" Aunt Sarah exclaimed, "I want to meet this guy!"

"Aunt Sarah, you don't even know him!" I laughed and shook my head. I sighed again, "he's very handsome,to answer your question…and he asked me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Did you say yes?" asked Caroline, "I hope you did. I haven't seen you with a guy since high school."

"I said yes…he's going to pick me up tomorrow. He said he'll text me with details later. I don't even think he knew where we were going when he texted me." I giggled as I remembered Steve fumbling with his cell phone.

"That's so cute! Aww you gave him your number!" Caroline gave a small squeal and sighed, resting her head back on my chest. "I hope I find someone someday…"

"Caroline don't talk like that," Aunt Sarah grabbed Caroline's hand and stroked it, her demeanor now changed, "you WILL find the perfect guy who will love you for who you are. I promise you will."

Caroline smiled and turned her head slightly to look at me. "Can I meet him tomorrow, sissy?"

"Well…I just met him, Carol. I don't think that's a good idea…" I stated, not really feeling comfortable with my family meeting some guy I barely know. Though, they'll be sure to like him if he is polite to them as he was to me…

"Charlotte Victoria Cameron," started Aunt Sarah, "it's just a meeting. It's not a big deal. It's not like we'll embarrass you! Come on!"

I grimaced, thinking it over. I had a feeling I wouldn't win this one. "Okay…" I hesitantly agreed, "but promise you won't embarrass me!"

"Promise." Said Caroline, squeezing my hand.

"Of course I won't, hun! Scouts honor." Aunt Sarah smiled and kissed Caroline's cheek. "I'm off to bed now, let me know if you need anything Carol. That goes for you too, Char."

"Okay, Auntie. Goodnight, love you."

"It's alright, Aunt Sarah. Get some sleep, I'll stay with Caroline tonight." I told her.

"Alright. Well you know where to find me. Goodnight girls." With that, Aunt Sarah left the room, passing mymother, who stood at the door with her arms crossed. "Goodnight, Annabelle." Aunt Sarah gave my mom's shoulder a light squeeze as she passed her.

Oh no, how long had she been standing there? How much did she hear? Great…

"You have a date?" She asked, giving me a hard look,"How come you didn't tell me? You know you have to stay and take care of your sister.

"Mom she can go. I don't need to be taken care of, Aunt-" Caroline got cut off.

"You DO need to be taken care of, Caroline. Don't be stupid." Mom snapped at her. "Charlotte, don't be so selfish. You need to stay and take care of your sister." She crossed her arms and glared daggers at me.

I had to admit, that stung a little. "Are you saying I can't go?" I asked, giving her a look of annoyance.

"I'm saying that you need to straighten out your priorities."

"Caroline will always be my priority, mom. It's just a date." I countered back.

"Will you guys stop fighting?" Caroline asked, her voice cracking. Mom gave her a sympathizing look and left the room. I felt Caroline shaking and realized she was crying.

"Don't cry, Carol. We won't fight anymore." I held her a little tighter and rocked her from side to side.

"That's a lie, sissy. You guys always fight. And I don't want you to not live a normal life because of me."

"Carol…don't you dare blame yourself. I moved back and I'm here because I love you and I WANT to be here for you."

"Promise me something?" she asked, looking up at me with her big and dark blue eyes. Definitely dad's eyes. God, I miss him…

"Anything, beautiful." I replied.

"Promise me you'll go out with him tomorrow."

I smiled and kissed her head. "I promise."

Caroline dried the last of her tears and smiled. "What's his name?"

I couldn't help the goofy smile that plastered on my face…

"His name is Steve."

_Next day…_

It was already 5pm and I wasn't even ready! I texted Steve my address like I said I would and he told me he would pick me up at 7 tonight. He asked me where I wanted to go for dinner and replied back telling him anywhere was fine so long as it wasn't fancy. I had to admit, I was pretty damn nervous. I can't believe I'm freaking out over a date…even though he's really sweet and not to mention drop dead handsome...

"So, what are you wearing tonight?" Aunt Sarah leaned against the entrance to my room, arms crossed and smiling.

I was dressed in only my light pink robe, my long hair drenched and untamed. I plopped down on my bed, laying on my stomach and buried my face in my pillows. I wasn't one to talk about my feelings but damn did I need someone to talk to….

"Aunt Sarah…I don't think I can do this. I'm a wreck. It's been years since I've been out with a guy and I don't even know what to talk about or what to wear. Plus, I'm always going to be worried about Caroline. What if something happens to her while I'm away? I don't want to neglect her just so I can go on some stupid date…" I buried my head deeper into my pillows and forced myself not to cry. I feel like such a crybaby.

"First of all," she said while sitting on my bed, "You are not a wreck. You've been so strong for your little sister and the rest of us as well. Don't you dare say you're neglecting Carol after all that you do for her. If anything, you're neglecting yourself, Charlotte. Caroline knows it too. She told me."

I forced myself to sit up so I was side to side with Aunt Sarah. I sighed and wiped the tears that prickled at my eyes. "She said that?"

"Yes. She told me this morning. Listen, Char…you'll be just fine. This guy seems nice and I'm sure your date will go great. Geez! You need to give yourself some credit. You're smart, funny and beautiful! What guy wouldn't go for you?"

I laughed at her comment. "Aunt Sarah…please don'tmake me answer that. And if I am funny, it's only cause I'm most comfortable around you guys. You all are my family so of course you think that."

"You're ridiculous. Well, I'm not gonna stay here all evening and try to convince you otherwise. Just have confidence in yourself; you really are an amazing girl, Charlotte. I mean that. And you deserve to go out and have some fun." She leaned over and kissed my head.

I sighed in defeat. "Aunt Sarah?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me find something to wear tonight? I have no idea what to wear on a first date."

Aunt Sarah grinned from ear to ear. "Of course, baby girl."

_Two hours later…._

I bit my lip, as I looked myself over in the full-length mirror. I had to admit, Aunt Sarah did good. I wore a sleeveless, collared, tan colored shirt with a sash to wrap around my waist. The shirt definitely flattered my figure. I wore simple boot cut dark blue jeans and wore red flats. My way too long hair was straightened and fell to my tail bone. Aunt Sarah pinned the side of my hair out of my face and combed my bangs to the side. I usually had them over my forehead.

"Aunt Sarah…thank you." I looked at my aunt and smoothed out my shirt. "Do you have a sweater to go with my outfit? It's chilly outside."

"I'll be right back! I got just the thing!" Aunt Sarah sped out of the room. Caroline showed up a few moments later.

"You look beautiful, sissy!" she squealed and walked over to me, embracing me in a hug. Her arms were weak; I could feel her struggle to hold her arms around me. I returned the hug and kissed her forehead.

"Not as beautiful as you. I thought you were asleep."

She shook her head. "I know but I wanted to stay up so I can meet him, remember?"

"Yes I remember. Come on, I'll help you downstairs." We tried to convince Caroline to switch rooms with Caleb downstairs but she refused. Caroline argued her room had been hers since she was little and didn't want to move.

I wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist and grabbed her hand, guiding her down the stairs.

"There we go, baby girl. Come on; let's get you to the cou-" I cut myself off when I caught site of Steve standing by the door. A warm smile tugged at his lips. "Steve! I umm…I'm sorry, am I late?" I took him in and my heart started to race. Steve wore a plain black shirt with a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

"It's 7:05," he gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. Aunt Sarah stood by the door, her mouth hanging open. I'm assuming it was her who answered the door.

"Oh…of course! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. You can have a seat if you'd like." I replied, feeling that familiar little burn creep up on my cheeks.

"I'm Caroline." Caroline walked up to him and extended her hand out to him. Steve gently took her hand and shook it.

"My name is Steve. Nice to meet you, Caroline." Caroline looked back at me and gave me a goofy smile before walking to the couch.

"Oh Char, handsome is definitely an understatement. You did good, girl!" Aunt Sarah stepped in front of Steve and gave him an approving look.

Oh. My. God. That just happened. I knew I was red. I made eye contact with Steve quick enough to see that he was blushing too before looking away.

"My name is Sarah, I'm Charlotte's aunt. It's so very nice to meet you!" Aunt Sarah cooed.

"It's very nice to meet you too, ma'am." Steve greeted as he shook her hand.

"Oh my goodness! Please, its just Sarah. You make me sound so old!"

Steve gave a warm laugh. "Okay, Sarah. I'll remember that." Steve looked past Aunt Sarah and walked up to me. My left arm was crossed over my chest and my right hand covered my face. Yup, definitely still embarrassed.

"Hi, Charlotte," Steve pulled a single, beautiful red rose from behind his back and held it out to me, "this is for you. You look very lovely tonight."

This boy was definitely as nervous as I was. Something about that was comforting. I uncrossed my arms and slowly took the rose from him. "T-thank you. It's beautiful." I smiled and looked down at the rose in approval. I loved it. Simple yet beautiful.

"You're welcome. Shall we?" he motioned to the door.

"Of course. I would introduce you to my brother but he's still at his soccer practice." I replied and led him to the door.

"Charlotte, are you not going to introduce me?" came my mom's voice. Oh no. I felt myself getting nervous again. I looked at my Aunt who gave mom a warning look. Caroline gave me a panicking look and bit her lip in nervousness. I wanted to introduce him but for some reason I couldn't get the words out. I prayed my mom wouldn't snap in front of Steve.

"My name is Steve. It's a pleasure to meet you." Steve walked up to her and held out his hand.

Mom didn't smile. She didn't seem mad either though. She looked over him, then at me, then back at Steve again.

"I'm Annabelle, Charlotte's mom." Mom returned his handshake and gave him a small smile. "Take care of her and please be safe tonight." God, she made me feel like a kid. I'm 21 for goodness sakes!

"No worries, ma'am. I'll take care of her." Steve replied and gave her a reassuring smile. Mom seemed to believe him, cause she smiled back.

Damn he's really good if he can get Mom to smile like that…

Steve turned to me and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

I blushed and took his arm as he led us out the door.

"Have fun with your hot date!" yelled Aunt Sarah.

"Oh goodness…" I buried my face in my hand and looked up at Steve, who was bright red. "I'm sorry for that…"

"It's nothing to worry about. And you really do look lovely, Charlotte…" he said, a little nervous. I think my knees are about to go weak…

"Thank you, Steve. You look handsome yourself." I replied, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I smiled nervously and he returned the smile.

"So, Miss Charlotte…have you ever been on the back of a motorcycle?" Steve asked as he nodded over to his bike.

I looked over at his bike, bit my lip and shook my head. This could be fun…

**There you go! Again, thank you to everyone who favorited** **and followed this story! But I would really appreciate some reviews. I would like some constructive criticism and feedback! I would even love to hear any ideas you may have. :) If you review, you might get the next chapter pretty soon here**…**:p**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows and reviews. You guys are awesome. My apologies for the delay in getting out a chapter, I work on average 12 - 15 hour days out here so it doesn't leave me with much time. Please review! **

I eyed his motorcycle and turned my attention to Steve, who had a shy grin on his face.

"I've never been on the back of a motorcycle," I told him, earning a laugh from Steve. He scratched the back of his head and looked down at me.

"Would you feel more comfortable walking?" he suggested.

"No its okay, I don't mind…." If I had to be brutally honest, I was nervous as hell. And it wasn't just the bike making me nervous…

Steve laughed again and put his hands up. "I won't take offense if you don't want to go on the bike. I don't mind walking at all. Or taking a cab, whichever you prefer."

"We'll ride on your bike..." My lips twisted into a smile as an idea came to mind, "but do you mind if I change our plans?"

"Well what do you have in mind?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can we just go to the bridge and walk? We can save dinner for another time..." I trailed off and looked at the ground.

"I think that sounds perfect, Charlotte." Steve grinned and handed me his extra helmet. I took the helmet and placed it on my head. The helmet sat weird on my head but before I could adjust it Steve brought his hands up to the side of my face. "Here let me help you…" I felt my cheeks starting to burn as his hands adjusted the straps on each side. I looked up and caught that already familiar blush on his cheeks too. He made eye contact with me for a moment and I thought my heart was going to stop. He really is handsome. I studied his face for a quick moment and felt my heart skip a beat. Damn his beautiful blue eyes…

"Does that feel alright?" he asked.

I adjusted the helmet and nodded my head. "So…is there a seat belt on the back of this thing?"

"No, no seat belt. Just uhh…you have to hold onto me." Steve grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head. "Come on…" Steve grabbed my hand and led me to his motorcycle. I looked down at our hands and couldn't help but smile at the size difference between our hands.

He hopped on his bike and motioned for me to hop on too. I hesitated as I put my hands on his back for support and swung my leg over. "Ready? Hold on tight." I wrapped my arms around his hard stomach and rested my left cheek on his back.

"Ready." I replied and wrapped my arms around him even tighter. My heart was racing a million miles an hour. I could only hope he couldn't feel my heart pounding on his back.

Before I knew it, we were cruising down my street and making our way into the city.

_A few moments later..._

Steve and I walked side by side at the Brooklyn Bridge Park.

"So you said you dropped out of college?" Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at me.

I looked up at Steve and gave him a weak smile before I answered. "Yes. I was a sophomore in college and dropped out about half way through my second semester so it was only a couple months ago."

"Did you have a particular area of study?" Steve asked.

"I wanted to get my Bachelors in Science, then go to med school and become an oncologist." I answered.

"Did your sister had something to do with it?" Steve looked unsure about the question he asked. I could tell he was probably beating himself over it. I managed a weak smile.

"Caroline was sick before, too. She had leukemia for the first time when she was 9. I was 16 at the time and it was so painful to watch her struggle every day. I remember just wanting to help but I didn't know how. So I told myself I would become a doctor and specialize in oncology."

"That's amazing. You'll be a great doctor one day. " Steve stopped and leaned over the railing, looking across the water and then at me.

I followed suit and joined him so our arms were barely touching. "I know we hardly know each other, but talking to you feels…right." I blushed immediately and stared across the water.

Steve laughed and nudged me lightly. "I can agree to that."

I looked at him and smiled before looking away. "Well, I didn't even complete two years of college and I still have to go to med school and more…I have a long while to go. But I'm almost done with my other degree..." I trailed off.

"And what would that be?" asked Steve.

"Bachelors of Music degree," I answered. "I've been working on it since high school. I've always loved music."

"Really? Do you sing or play an instrument?" he asked.

"I can sing. Or at least I like to think I can. And I can play the piano and guitar. I got it from my dad. Now _he _had talent!" I smiled at the memory of my dad. "He was in a band back in the day. They weren't too famous or anything but his band did open for some big names. I learned everything from him. We spent all our time together singing and playing instruments before he passed away…"

I saw Steve frown and turn towards me. "I'm really sorry to hear about your dad, Charlotte."

I turned towards Steve and looked up. "Nothing to be sorry for, Steve…" Steve grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze before releasing it.

"I bet you're an amazing singer. Can you sing for me sometime?" He blushed as soon as he realized what he said. "I mean…can I hear you sing sometime?"

I felt my cheeks turn red. "I-I don't know…I don't really sing a whole lot anymore and I'm not that great at it…"

"Something tells me you're being too modest," Steve accused, laughing.

"Well…maybe one day if you're lucky." I teased and nudged his arm. "Caroline is actually a great singer too. I can't say the same for Caleb but he has a knack for the guitar. Music was a big part of my family."

"I believe it. And I hope one day I can hear you sing. I bet you have a beautiful voice." Steve paused and looked across the water. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure…" my heart raced at his change of mood.

"I…I can see how hurt you are, Charlotte…"

Well, I do wear my heart on my sleeve.

"I know you feel set back and I know you're hurting after all you've been through. But I think you're such a brave and strong woman, regardless of what you think of yourself. And I just wanted to let you know…that I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to."

Steve grabbed my hand again and caressed the top of my hand with his thumb. I looked at our hands and then hugged him. I could tell Steve was caught off guard but he returned the hug and held me close for a couple seconds. When we pulled away, he brought my hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on it. He blushed as he pulled away and I could feel myself blushing too.

"T-thank you, Steve. That means so much you don't even know." I admitted. I could feel my heart wanting to pound its way out of my chest from beating too hard.

"You're more than welcome, Charlotte." Steve gave a small smile and continued to hold my hand.

"So…what about you? I don't know much about you, Steve. Other than you're really sweet and you're probably the most polite guy I've ever met."

Steve gave a small chuckle. "There isn't much to know about me, Charlotte. I was born and raised here in Brooklyn. I enlisted in the Army and recently just got out after a couple of years. Been back in Brooklyn ever since. Like I said, not much to me."

That definitely got my attention. Steve was in the Army. Of course he was in the Army! Look at him for goodness sakes. "You were in the Army? For how long? That's very admirable of you, Steve."

Steve stiffened and seemed uneasy at the question. "Thank you, Charlotte. And yes, I enlisted when I was 20 and was in for about five years."

My eyes slightly widened upon noticing our age difference. That didn't go unnoticed by Steve though…

"What's wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh um…I didn't realize our age difference…" I admitted. "Not that it bothers me!" I quickly said before he could say anything. "Just threw me off, that's all."

"You're…22? 23?" Steve asked.

I laughed at his guess. "Close. I'm 21."

"The age difference doesn't bother me. I really want to get to know you, Charlotte. And…" Steve trailed off and swallowed a little, "I was actually wondering if I…uh…if I could I take you out on another date sometime?" Steve stuttered and looked me in the eye. I looked into his crystal blue eyes and answered before my brain could even process a response.

"I would love that." I smiled and fought the urge to hug him again. "And thank you for tonight. I needed a night like tonight."

"Me too, Charlotte," Steve intertwined his fingers with mine and stroked my knuckles, "shall I take you home?" He bowed down with one arm behind his back and kissed my hand again.

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "What time is it?" I asked.

Steve checked his watch, "It's midnight."

"I wish I didn't have to go home," I admitted. How did time go by so fast?

"Then don't," Steve replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I really enjoy being with you, Charlotte." He inched his face closer to mine. I felt my cheeks burn that familiar red as he tilted my chin up with his finger and stared into my eyes.

"I-I enjoy being with you too, Steve," I told him. My body was unsure of what to do as his face inched closer to mine. I felt his warm lips press against my cheek and plant a soft kiss there. I grabbed his forearms as I felt my knees go weak. Steve's eyes widened and he grabbed my forearms and held me in place.

"What just happened?" Steve laughed and pulled me into a hug.

Oh. My. God. That just happened. That really just happened…

I blushed red and buried my head in his chest. "You ever get so nervous that your knees get weak?" I asked. So embarrassing.

Steve laughed again and pulled away so he could look at me, "Can't say I've ever actually seen that happen. That's definitely first."

"It's a first for me, too," I smiled at Steve.

"I'm glad to hear that," he admitted with a charming smile.

Steve pulled up to my drive way and parked his bike. He helped me off his bike and walked me to the door.

"I had a really great time tonight," he said, looking unsure of what to do.

"I did too, Steve. I haven't talked to anyone like that in a while. It was very nice and…comforting. Thank you so much," I tip-toed and kissed the corner of his lips. Steve looked shocked at first but then smiled. He grabbed my hand and cupped my face with the other, pulling me closer to him.

"Tell me if this too much…" he whispered. Steve pressed his lips softly against mine and pulled away after a couple of seconds. Gosh his lips were so warm. "I'm sorry, I know that was too-,"

"No, no Steve...that was perfect. Thank you…" I trailed off, feeling dazed.

Steve smiled and kissed my hand, "So can I see you again?"

"Of course you can…call me soon?" I asked.

"Of course. Goodnight, Charlotte," Steve flashed one more charming smile and bid me farewell and started heading towards his bike.

"Goodnight, Steve," I said and headed inside.

I quickly and quietly ran upstairs to Caroline's room and opened her door slowly. I walked to her bed, kneeled down and gave her a kiss on her temple. I saw her lips curve into a smile and her blue eyes fluttered open.

"How was your date?" Caroline turned to face me and gave me a cheesy grin, "you look so happy, sis."

I knew I was smiling uncontrollably. I crawled into bed with Caroline and turned on my side so I was facing her. "We didn't go out to dinner. We went on a walk at the Brooklyn Bridge. I know it sounds lame, but I had a really good time. He's not like other guys you know, he's so polite and genuwine."

"You forgot handsome," told Caroline.

I sighed and smiled. "And he's so very handsome. He...he kissed me, too."

Caroline widened her blue eyes. "Shut up! On the lips? On your first date?"

"I know!" I whispered and shouted at the same time, "and yes, on my lips. I dunno, Caroline. It felt so right. It was cute, I think he got nervous that we kissed on the first date but I told him it was okay."

"What kind of kiss was it?" she asked.

"What do you mean what kind of kiss was it?" I asked back.

Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled. "Like did he use his tongue? Oh what I would give for a guy like Steve!"

For a brief moment, I thought about Steve kissing me like that. I quickly snapped myself out of it and made eye contact with Caroline before answering. "N-no, it was a simple and sweet kiss. I think he was nervous."

"That's so cute, sis. Are you guys going on another date?"

"Yes, he asked me on another date. But we didn't set a date or anything. Besides, mom will probably flip if she finds out I'm going out again." I frowned at the thought of my mother. Lord knows I love her, but she could be controlling.

My sister rolled her blue eyes. "Why do you let mom control you? You're almost 22 and you're a grown adult. You don't have to be with me 24/7, you know."

"I know, Carol. I want to spend my time with you and take care of you, it's my choice," I told her.

"I understand, sis, but you have to take care of yourself," Caroline put a hand to my face and her eyes started to roll back, "I'm sorry...so sleepy..."

"It's okay. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning," I got up and pulled her covers up over her shoulders.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

**Hoped you liked it. :D **

**I'm thinking of switching up POV's, just to make it interesting. What do you guys think?**

**No worries, Steve will open up to Charlotte soon. If you can't already tell, they've already fallen for each other and are kind of moving fast. But I have my ideas and I think they'll fall into place. **

**Please review! I love hearing your ideas and even critiques! Just be nice :p **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, all! I know the wait was longer than expected but I've been so incredibly busy lately. Hope you love the new chapter! Please review :D**

I couldn't get that girl out of my head even if I wanted to. Charlotte is all I've thought about since first meeting her at the park. I smiled at the memory. I'll never forget how she almost walked into that tree and how distressed she was that day. But what caught me were her gorgeous hazel eyes. I could tell she was tired, but her eyes were bright, big and stunning.

Whether she realized it or not, Charlotte was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. Her hazel eyes, her overly long brown hair, the freckles splattered on her face, and her quirky personality. As I got to know her more, I noticed she had an outgoing personality once you get her to open up. She's passionate about the things she loves, too. I could tell in the way she smiled when she talked about her dad and when she mentioned Caroline or any of her family.

I didn't get much of a chance to tell her about me. To be honest, I'm not sure how that conversation would go. Not to mention she has too much to worry about. It's too early to tell but I plan to keep seeing this girl as long as she'll let me.

I sat on my couch in my apartment and mindlessly flipped through channels. I sighed in frustration and put the remote down. I lay back on my couch and put my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling.

My thoughts drifted back to our first kiss last night. I had to admit, I was nervous as hell. I wonder if she could feel me shaking as I pressed my lips on hers. Her lips were soft and warm and tasted of cherries; which I think was her cherry flavored chap stick. I knew a kiss would be risky and too fast for a first date but I decided to chance it. I could tell she had feelings for me, too. She blushed half the time when we were together and I could tell by the way she looked at me when we made eye contact.

I had to see her again. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I went to my contacts list and scrolled down to her name. I almost pressed the call button until the doorbell to my apartment rang. I walked to the door and opened it…and frowned at the man standing there.

"Stark, what are you doing here?" I asked in an uninterested voice.

Tony Stark had his hands shoved in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. He raised an eye brow as he took in his surroundings.

"Nice to see you too, Cap. Honestly, you couldn't find a better apartment to live in? I'm sure you get paid well enough to-,"

"If this isn't important, then you should leave," I stated and crossed my arms.

Tony stepped into my apartment without invitation and made his way to the kitchen.

"How rude of you not to invite me in after all we've been though, Cap," said Stark as he began to rummage through my cabinets.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Stark, what the h-,"

"So who is this girl you're dating now?" he asked, cutting me off. Tony pulled out a glass cup and began to pour himself some alcohol. "You know Fury won't approve."

"Stark, how did you even know? And I'm not dating her; we just went on a date…" I trailed off.

"Um, if you're going out on dates, you're definitely dating," said Stark, rolling his eyes.

"It was one date, Stark."

"But you plan on seeing her again. That's who you were about to call," Tony took a swig of his alcohol and motioned to the phone in my hand. I looked down at my phone and you could see 'Charlotte' in big letters with her phone number.

I rolled my eyes and set my phone down on the cable. "That's none of your business, Stark. How did you even know about Charlotte?"

"Tsk, tsk. I know everything, Spangles. Did you hear me when I said Fury won't approve?"

I could feel my blood boiling. "I don't care, Stark. Leave, now."

"On a more serious note, when are you going to tell her?" He asked, ignoring my demand.

"I just met her," I stated.

"You're going to have to tell her at some point, you know. Might as well before Fury gets involved. You know, it's not healthy to build a relationship out of lies. Especially with a girl like her."

"I can handle Fury. I know I have to tell her…but when the time is right. She's going through a lot and I don't want to add on. Besides, it's too soon to mention anything."

"It's never too soon. Who knows? Maybe she'll dig the whole old guy thing you got going on and-,"

"Stark. Leave," I demanded and pointed towards the door.

"Pepper is taking a class, something about music and such. The reason I know about your little girlfriend is because Pepper told me. Your girlfriend sits right in front of Pepper and I guess she's not to discreet about who she texts. Well, that and Pepper is nosey."

Charlotte did mention she was taking one more class to finish her Bachelor's.

"Pepper saw your name on her phone and told me. Naturally, I looked her up. Good job, Cap. If I wasn't with Pepper, I'd hit that," Stark handed me a photo as he walked out, "Take care of her and tell her soon. She doesn't need to hurt anymore." With that, Tony walked out the door.

That was random. I looked at the photo Stark handed me. It was a picture of Charlotte. It was a simple photo of her sitting on a bench, legs crossed and holding a guitar. Her long hair fell in a long braid over her right shoulder. She smiled widely at the camera, looking like she was jokingly scolding whoever took this picture. How did he get this picture? I set the picture on the counter and traded it for my phone

"Charlotte, wake up," I faintly heard and felt someone shake me, "I'm having a hard time getting Carol out of bed."

I rolled over and saw my little brother standing over me, looking rather irritated. "What's wrong? Is she feeling worse than usual?" I quickly woke myself up and sat on my bed, grabbing a sweatshirt and pulling it over my head.

"She's being dramatic. I've tried calming her down but she just screamed at me. Aunt Sarah is trying her luck with her right now," said Caleb as he rolled his eyes.

"Give her a break. It's not like you have to go through what she's going through," I raised my voice at him.

Caleb's expression softened. "I know, Char…I just hate seeing her like this."

I sighed and started to walk out of my room and made my way to Caroline's room across the hall. I walked inside and saw my little sister sitting up in her bed, eyes red and bawling uncontrollably. My aunt Sarah sat at the foot of her bed, looking defeated. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to get out of bed! I just wanna sleep and I don't wanna go out but _she's _making me!" Caroline screamed and pointed to my mom who stood beside her bed, arms crossed and clearly annoyed.

"You're being way overdramatic, young lady. Get out of bed and get ready for the day," ordered my mom.

"Caroline, please listen to mom and get out of bed? We should do something today," I offered.

"Don't you get it? I'm sleepy, I'm tired, I'm bald and I'm ugly. I don't want to get out of bed! Everyone will stare at me like I'm some kind of freak!" Caroline went off on a tangent about how ugly she was and cut herself off when we heard a buzzing noise in the background. I looked to where my mom was and she wasn't there.

"M-mom?" Caroline sniffed and peered over to her bathroom and in the direction of the buzzing.

I looked in the same direction and I felt my jaw drop as I saw my mom running a razor across her head. She was shaving her head bald! Caleb's expression nearly matched mine and Aunt Sarah just smiled and shook her head. Caroline looked like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her lips trembled and tears rolled down her face. We all just stared at my mom in disbelief as she shaved her head. When she was finished, she stepped back into the room and put her hands on her hips. "So, what's your excuse now? I feel like shopping today, are you coming?" My mom smirked and walked out of Caroline's room. Caroline quickly got out of bed and started picking out clothes for the day.

_A couple hours later…._

"You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain, too much love drives a man insane! You broke my will? Oh, what a thrill! Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!" My family (with the exception of my mom who was in the kitchen cooking dinner) sang while I played on the piano. I had the best time with my family today. Food, shopping, hanging out, and now singing old tunes. This is what happens when you have a whole family of singers and musicians. I laughed as I played the family piano – definitely one of the things I love doing best.

Right as I finished my last note, my phone buzzed rather loudly. I reached into my pocket and smiled at the name on the screen. It was a text from Steve.

"_Busy tonight?" _ Was all it read.

"_I'm about to have dinner with my family right now. Maybe after?" _ I texted back.

"Or how about you invite him over for dinner and movies?" Aunt Sarah suggested. I blushed when I noticed she was reading over my shoulder. I looked over at my mom who was staring back at me and Aunt Sarah.

Mom stayed silent for a bit. I hate when she does that.

"Sure, I don't see why not? He seems like a nice guy so go ahead and invite him over."

I know I should have been excited, but I frowned at the fact that I'm 21 and still have to get permission to have people over. I forced a smile, though. "Thank you, mom…"

"Hurry up and text that handsome man back!" Aunt Sarah cooed and poked my sides, making me jump and almost drop my phone.

I rolled my eyes and text him back. _"I know this is last minute, but would you like to come over for dinner and some movies?"_ A couple moments passed and my phone buzzed again.

"_I would love to." _

_A couple moments later…_

I bit my lip and pulled down on my shirt. We were just staying in the house, but I didn't want to look like crap when Steve came. I wore light blue jeans and a long-sleeved, form-fitting white t-shirt. My long hair was pulled back in a loose, French braid that started at the top left of my head and crossed down diagonally to the right and flung over my shoulder.

"You look beautiful..." said a familiar voice.

I quickly turned around and felt my face go red when I saw Steve standing at my door way, smiling that charming and goofy looking smile. "I didn't mean to scare you, Charlotte…"

"I-it's okay. My mom let you upstairs?" I asked, shocked no one gave me a heads up.

Steve scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah…I hope you don't mind. I actually spent the last 20 minutes downstairs talking to your aunt, brother and sister. They got fed up waiting on you and they uhh…sent me to get you."

"O-oh…well that's fine. I'm ready now." I smiled and made my way to my door. Steve returned the smile and held out his hand, taking mine and kissing the top of it. _I will never get tired of that…_

I smiled and led him out of my room and we were about to go down stairs until he pulled me to where no one could see and pressed his lips on mine. It was a simple kiss, just like the night before. Steve pulled away and kissed my forehead before looking into my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't find the words. Instead, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down for another simple kiss. After a few moments, I released him and looked down bashfully.

"Are we moving too fast?" Steve asked with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know. What do you think?" I asked him back.

"I think…that we may be too perfect of a match," Steve joked and laughed nervously.

"I guess if you really think about it, it seems we are. But I don't know…this all feels so right." I nervously smiled and grabbed his hand.

"My thoughts exactly." Steve whispered in my ear and sent chills down my spine. We walked hand in hand downstairs and as soon as we were in sight Aunt Sarah started cooing over us as usual. Oh goodness…

_Two hours later…_

We spent the last two hours eating dinner, sharing stories and embarrassing moments (some at my expense), and now watching TV. Now it was just me, Steve and Caroline watching _Men in Black_, one of Caroline's favorites. I looked over at Caroline and saw her curled up in a little ball, fast asleep. I nudged Steve and motioned over to my sister.

"I'm going to take her upstairs; can you sit tight for a moment?" I started to stand up but Steve gently pulled me down and stood up.

"I'll take her, and if you're going to try and tell me no, forget it." Steve smiled and scooped Caroline into his arms.

_Steve's POV_

I scooped Caroline into my arms and smiled at Charlotte, who had her eyes glued on Caroline. I saw her force a smile back.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. She looked like she was going to cry. Charlotte bit her lip and shook her head quickly. "I'll be right back…" I trailed off. As I made my way upstairs, I noted how thin Caroline looked and how light she was. She couldn't be more than 90 pounds. I entered Caroline's room and gently lay her down on her bed. I turned my back and started to walk out.

"Steve?" I heard Caroline's whisper call out. I turned around and walked next to her bed.

"Yes, Caroline?"

"I…I know who you are." she said, making eye contact with me.

I froze and was unsure of what to do next. "I don't know what you're talking about, Caroline." I forced a smile at her.

"You're Captain America. I saw your photo on the internet about a year ago when you and the rest of your friends fought off those aliens. It was a long time ago, but I'll never forget your face. I won't tell Charlotte, if that's what you're worried about…" she trailed off.

I blinked at her, completely dumbfounded and caught off guard. I took a couple seconds to collect my thoughts.

"I…I am Captain America, Caroline. I planned on telling Charlotte soon but it's too soon right now. I don't want to put any more on her plate and I want her to know me as Steve, not Captain America." I frowned at my choice of words.

Caroline pushed up on her palms and sat up against her headboard. "I happen to know for a fact that Charlotte adores you, Steve. It's only been a couple days but in the time that you guys have been seeing each other, you can tell she's different. Well, I guess you can say back to her old self. She's so happy and she's enjoying getting to know you and I know she likes you for you. I know Charlotte like the back of my hand and I know she won't judge you, push you away or think of you any different. Just please…consider telling her soon?" Caroline gently squeezed my hand and gave me a warm smile.

"Is everything alright?" I heard Charlotte's voice. "It's been almost five minutes..."

I smiled back at Caroline, gave her a wink and gently squeezed her hand before walking away towards Charlotte. I saw Charlotte eye Caroline suspiciously before looking back at me, raising an eyebrow with a little smile tugging on her lips. "Anything you want to tell me?" She poked at my chest before blowing a kiss to Caroline and walking out of the room.

"Actually, Charlotte…there is something I have to tell you…"

**There you go! Thoughts? =D Sorry about the cliffhanger...I had to! Maybe if y'all review the next chapter will come quicker. ;)** **Let me know if you guys have any thoughts, ideas or constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for the long wait! I'm transitioning back to the states and it's been a long, busy and crazy process. There shouldn't be any long waits anymore! This is a short chapter but there is more to come in the near future! Enjoy!**

I crossed my arms and bit my lip in anticipation. What could Steve possibly have to tell me? After he tucked Caroline in, Steve led me outside to our backyard. A couple feet away from the entrance was a swinging bench.

"Do you mind if we sit down?" asked Steve. I looked up at him and noticed he had his eyes on the ground looking deep in thought.

"Sure..." I trailed off. I could feel my heart beating so fast. I was nervous and I didn't have a clue as to what he had to tell me. "Steve you're making me real nervous..."  
Steve looked up from his spot on the ground and forced a smile. "Please just don't leave until I'm finished explaining everything. Can you promise me that?"

"O-okay...I promise."

I felt Steve's hands grabbed my right hand and pull it on his lap. Steve sighed and looked into my eyes. "I should have told you this from the beginning but you have so much on your plate and I didn't want to add on. But now I realize that even though it's been a short while knowing each other you deserve the truth and you deserved it from the start. I care about you already and I want you and I to be more...but I can't do that until I tell you who I am."

My heart started racing into overtime. "What do you mean?"

Steve's blue eyes locked onto my hazel eyes. "I haven't been completely honest about myself, Charlotte. To be honest...I really don't know where to start..." His blue eyes drifted down to our hands and he shifted out of nervousness.

"Hey, it's okay," I put my left hand on top of his hands and gave him a small smile, "I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit nervous right now but I made a promise that I would listen the whole way through. Now tell me..."

Steve looked up and a hopeful smile tugged at his lips. He took in a sigh and exhaled out. "Do you remember the group that fought off the aliens last year?"

"Yes..." I answered, unsure of where he was going with this.

"I was part of that group, Charlotte. I'm...I'm Captain America." Steve paused for a moment giving me time to respond but I couldn't form the right words. Steve? Captain America? Wait...wasn't Captain America from the 1940's?

"You...you're Captain America?" I asked in disbelief.

Steve scratched the back of his head and forced a smile. "Yes. I know I should have told you from the start but I didn't want to add on and..." I heard Steve trail off. So Steve is Captain America? Of course he's Captain America! Look at him for goodness sakes! He did say he was in the Army and - "Charlotte?" Steve waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Steve. I frowned when I saw his frown. Steve brought my hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on the top. He released my hand, stood up and started walking in the direction of our back gate.

"Steve..." I mumbled his name quietly. "Steve!" I yelled as quietly as possible. I ran up from my spot and caught up to him. "Hey don't leave..." I grabbed his hand with both of mine and turned him so I could see him. "I-I'm so sorry. I believe you it's not that I don't I just didn't know what to make of everything and -" Steve silenced me by putting a finger to my lips.

"You don't need to apologize. I have a lot of explaining to do and a lot to tell you about myself. I just hope you still want to be with me when all is said and done." I smiled and stepped into him. I got a little brave and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms hesitate at first before wrapping them around my waist bringing me even more closer to him. I felt my cheeks go red at this new intimate moment we were having as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Have you ever kidnapped or murdered anyone?" I asked.

Steve's facial expression faltered. "W-what?" "Just answer the question, Steve."  
"I...just the bad guys, Charlotte."

"Is there anything else I should know right now that would keep us from moving forward?" I asked again.

Steve pursed his lips together. "I'm 95...not 25.

"You look perfect to me..." I ran my hand up his neck and cupped his face.

"Charlotte..." Steve whispered and mirrored my actions. "May I kiss you?" My cheeks were burning yet again. That was actually kind of cute.

"You've kissed me before, Steve. Why are you asking now?"

"I've never actually kissed a girl. Like really kiss a girl. I've never been with a girl or had a...girlfriend." Steve was blushing tomato red.

"Steve...I've never been with a guy either. I mean I had a boyfriend in high school but I broke up with him cause he was real jerk. So this is kind of new for me too." I admitted and shifted nervously. I felt Steve tip my chin up. My breath hitched as I looked into his eyes and his face inched closer to mine. Then I felt his lips on mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I felt his tongue slide across my lips. I opened my lips and felt his tongue slowly explore my mouth. I wasn't sure what I was doing but I repeated what Steve was doing and whatever we were doing...it felt magical. He pulled me closer so that my body was pressed up against his. I tilted my head to the side to give him more access and he responded by cupping my face and deepening the kiss. After a few moments, Steve slowly pulled away but not before kissing my lips one last time. I brought my fingers to my kiss-swollen lips and looked at him shyly. Wow, what a man... "That was an amazing first kiss..." I managed to blurt out. Really? I cursed myself mentally. That's all you have to say after that?

Steve grinned and pulled me close. "I don't know what it is about you. Or I do know what it is...you're perfect and beautiful and I don't know...you make me feel different. In a good way...if that makes sense. And it probably doesn't but I -"

I put a finger on Steve's lips and smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."

Steve gave a sigh of relief and placed his arm around my waist and led me back to the swinging bench. "Great...well I have a lot to tell you about myself."

"Right now?" I asked, noting how cold it was outside.

"Yeah if you don't mind."

"Haha, we might as well, Steve." I agreed and sat down next to him. He gently pulled me down and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Even after that wonderful kiss my heart was still pounding like crazy.

Next morning...

I woke up to the sound of the garbage truck stopping by our house. I noticed I was still outside and had a blanket AND a pair of arms around me. I looked up and saw Steve with his head cocked to the side sleeping. I smiled and replayed last night's memories in my head. We kissed, told stories...and Steve is Captain America. Oh my gosh.

"Good morning, beautiful." Steve's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Steve and saw him smling down at me. I swear I will never get over how handsome he is...

"Good morning...I can't believe we fell asleep out here." I laughed and snuggled closer to him.

Steve laughed and pulled me in. "It was your idea!" I blushed and remembered it was my idea. I just wanted an excuse for him to stay. "So I never got the chance to ask you last night..." Steve paused for a second, "I was wondering if...if you would be my girl?"  
My heart almost beat itself right out of my chest. "Y-your girl? Like your girlfriend?" I asked and looked him in the eye.

"Yes," he smiled, "my girlfriend." I'm pretty sure I was grinning like an idiot. I wrapped my arms around his neck in excitement and kissed his cheek. "Is that a yes?" Steve asked and pulled away from my hug and looking into my eyes. I nodded up and down fast and smiled like a goof. "You make me smile, you know that?" Steve pressed his lips on mine. I smiled when I felt his lips curve into a smile against mine.

**I promise the next chapter will come soon! This story will definitely be moving along you have my word! It's been so difficult to post chapters as I'm transitioning back to the states and it's a long and busy process. I know this chapter was short and I apologize! Please review and let me know if you have any criticism or ideas for future chapters. :) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
